Jealous Much?
by Tini-cheerboo1994
Summary: This story is one of my own that i wrote and am still writing i want you guys to read it and tell me if it's even worth writing. this book basically deals with high school and the conflicts, relationships, and sports within. Please read. its worth it.


Jealous Much?

"No!" I shouted way too loudly. "This can't be happening!" And yet, it was. Ugly, brace-faced, split-ended, dumbest person in the world was dating one of my exes. "Gah!"

"Shayna what is it? What's wrong?" My best friend Lily said looking utterly shocked and confused at the same time.

"Look! Look over there!" I shouted while pointing furiously at the east wall of our high school where Becca and Deryk were. "Look at that. That's just plain disgusting!"

"Ugh! I think ima puke!" Lily said extremely disgusted. "How could he want her after dating you?"

"I don't know all right?!" I started pacing back in forth in front of Lily, who sat down comfortably on the bench next to the path that surrounds the school. "This cannot be happening!"

"You're not jealous are you?" Lily asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Of course not. Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "C'mon seriously? I'm dating Erik. Who, I think we both know is way hotter than Deryk."

"Then why does Becca dating Deryk bother you so much?"

I hated it when she did that. It's like she's trying to make me feel jealous when I'm really not. Or like she's trying to get inside of my head and control what I'm doing. "Because girls like _her _don't end up with guys like _him_."

"Okay then?"

"Okay seriously, why do you sound so confused?" Lily opened her mouth to protest but I trailed on through. "I mean, we've gone through this so many times, you'd think you would get the point by now."

"I get the point. I just don't understand why it pisses you off so much."

"Hmm…Maybe because he's hot and she's not!"

"Or maybe because you're jealous and you really want him back." Lily mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing."

"Whatever." I continued to pace back and forth for what seemed like forever. Every once in a while I would glare back at Becca and Deryk, but mainly I was trying to come up with a plan to break them up. I wasn't coming up with anything at all, which was totally unlike me. I _always _have a plan for these types of 'emergency' situations.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." I said exasperated with defeat of having nothing.

"Well, whatever you do, you better decide quickly."

"Why?"

Lily jerked her chin in the direction that Erik was coming.

Erik Scott is my boyfriend, a senior, and is also the star basketball player of our school. He has thick, brown short hair and the prettiest brown/green eyes I've ever seen. Erik is very masculine and has a real sexy smile. He's the kinda guy where any girl would be lucky to have.

"Great," I said unenthusiastically.

"Well, I better go," Lily said. "See you at practice." Lily got up and gathered her backpack and walked away towards her car. She paused, looking like she was going to turn around and say something, but she just laughed and kept on walking. Hmm… must've been a text message from Jack, her boyfriend.

I turned around and waited for Erik to catch up with me. When he caught up with me he bent down and pressed his lips softly to mine for just a second, then he pulled back slightly and took my hand, and we began walking to his car.

"Hey, babe, how was school?" Erik asked me seeming not to notice any hesitation or abnormalness to my mood.

"Oh hey, um, school was good up until now. How about you?" I replied.

"Same as usual. Trig was surprisingly easy today though," He said and then paused. "What happened?"

Apparently, Erik noticed my awkward quietness or he just realized what I'd said when I told him how my day went.

"Look." I said, pointing once more again to the wall where Becca and Deryk were leaning against making out. Erik looked where I pointed and, from his expression, it seemed like he was trying to hide a smile.

"Babe, really now. Don't be getting all over protective of Deryk."

"I'm not being protective, it's just not right!"

"What's not right?" Erik asked. "They're together. They're happy. We're happy and together."

"Thank you Doctor Suess."

Erik looked really hurt.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just so wrong for them to be together. It pisses me off."

"It's okay. I get it." He said.

Erik flashed his grin that made me melt every time he did so. He knew its affect on me too, especially when he wants to win an argument. It just makes me forget what I'm talking about, what I'm doing. All I really notice in that instant is that he loves me and that he is mine.

"Stop it," I said.

As I said it, Erik's grin got bigger.

"Stop what?" He said as if he was completely clueless.

I playfully punched his arm. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me."

"That smile. You know I can never stay focused when you smile at me like that." I admitted.

I noticed we had stopped walking and we were standing by the big blue fountain at the front of the school.

"Really? Just messing with ya. I know you hate it, but love it, when I smile at you like that."

Erik had stopped smiling and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. We started walking again down the chalky, brick path towards his car. We didn't speak for awhile, we just walked slowly. When we did finally reach his black Acura TL, I was kinda glad.

Erik let go of me and took my hand, leading me to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door to his car, and I got in. Erik then walked around the front of his car, inspecting the windshield and the bumper of his 'baby.' I, of course, was his first 'baby,' but the car was still very important to him, too. I rolled my eyes. I mean seriously, what's with guys and their cars?

When Erik did get in his side of the car, he started the engine and turned on some music by some band named Fall Out Boy. Erik put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. When he was safely on the road I asked him, "What's with guys and their cars?"

Erik smiled and then said, "They're like puppies."

I guess I must've looked at him with one of those WTF looks because he chuckled and continued.

"The cuter, or in this case sexier, the car, the more girls want to be seen with you."

"So, if I got this straight, basically you care about your car because you care about me? Like how guys use puppies to get girls to notice them?"

Erik blushed slightly. "Yea. That's right. And yes like that. I do care about you. Alot. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

For awhile it was just awkward silence, but that didn't last.

"So what about Becca?" Erik asked.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Remember, you were talking about Becca and Deryk and then I smiled, and distracted you while I led you up to the car, until we drove away?"

"Oh yea!" I said understanding fully now what he was talking about. "Hey!"

"Hey, hey don't be mad." He said it as if he was a child that just got caught doing something he knew he shouldn't. "It's just, it makes me feel really insignificant when you talk about other guys and stuff."

"Like you're not good enough for me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Exactly." He said looking really upset and guilty now.

"I'm sorry. I never looked at it that way. I guess I just talk to you like I do everyone else." A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Only slightly."

I leaned over and tucked my arm through his, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't be," I said, as I reached up to kiss his neck.

"I don't know how not to be."

"I swear, seventy-five percent of my time is devoted to you. Whether it be thinking of you, or being with you."

"What about the other twenty-five percent." He asked in a much more confident tone.

"Ten goes to school. Five goes to my family. Five goes to cheerleading, and the other five is devoted to sleeping and eating."

"Okay. Speaking of cheerleading, don't you have practice tonight?"

"Shit! Yea I do." I said totally stressed. "What time is it?"

Erik glanced at the dashboard and told me, "Five after four."

"So I have an hour and fifty-five minutes to eat and then get back to the high school for practice."

"So does that mean you want to catch McDonalds or something?"

"Sure McDonalds will do."

It was quiet, but not full of tension on the way to McDonalds. When we pulled in the driveway I said, "Can we please take the drive through? It'll be faster." I winked at Erik, hoping he'd catch what the wink meant.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A McChicken and a medium fry with a small Coke please."

We had to circle the building once before we could enter the drive though, because of man's unique road making skills. When we reached it, an obnoxious voice came through the speakers; "Hi, welcome to McDonalds, anything I can get for you?"

Erik repeated the same information I'd just told him to the lady working the drive through.

"That'll be three twenty." The lady said.

I began to dig in my purse for the correct amount of money when Erik said, "Don't worry, I got you covered."

"Oh yes, you're a heavy spender." I said jokingly. "Three dollars and twenty cents, oh my."

I was glad when finally Erik chuckled, cause that seemed to have broken his gloomy facade.

"Hey the all-you-can-eat buffets come later. Like when you have more than like an hour to eat."

I tried, unsuccessfully, I might add, to not smile or laugh at him.

"I know, I was just joking with ya." I said.

Erik handed the cashier the money and then we pulled up to the next window and got my food. He handed me my food, while he turned the car around and parked in an open space in the parking lot.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Letting you eat?" He said it as a question. "Wait, did you have something else in mind?"

"Yea, actually I did."

Erik gave me one of those 'continue' looks.

"Can we go to the local park and eat there?" I said. "Kinda like a picnic, except without the checkered blanket and the basket."

Erik chuckled and then said, "Yea, we can. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was that wink about?" Erik said real suspicious-like.

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon, babe, tell me." He pleaded. He started pouting, but then he remembered what I had told him earlier and pulled out his irresistible smile.

I began to crumble, but then I knew I needed to stay strong so I simply said, "You'll see. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Okay, okay. I'll wait." He said.

Erik started the car and drove quite speedily to Great Oaks Park. When we got there he seemed really excited to know what was about to happen. He parked and turned the car off. And then, before I even had my purse and food in my hands, Erik was on the other side of the car opening the door for me.

I stepped out the car and looked at him. He just radiated a smile that was utterly heart stopping. I took his hand and led him to my favorite tree in the park, clutching my own food and purse against my stomach. We sat down on the nice new green spring grass that was growing beneath the huge oak. I sat up against Erik, as he did me. I set all of my stuff down and then devoured my food.

"Somebody was hungry," Erik said when I was done eating.

"Shut up," I said. "You know my parents won't let me eat like this at home." My parents are really obsessed with what I eat and what goes into my body. They say I need to keep my 'figure,' as if cheerleading wasn't enough! It's really odd and annoying, but it feels good to know that they care.

"Yea I know," Erik said. "So…What was that wink about?"

"What wink?" I asked dubiously. I snuggled into Erik's arms and then rested my head on his chest, while I starred up into his gorgeous brown/green eyes.

"Okay, don't play dumb." He said, while he began stroking my long, blonde, hair.

"I'm not playing dumb." I said. I took my hands from my lap and put them on Erik's chest and pushed so that he fell backward, while I sat on him.

I could've sworn I saw the light go on in his head while he put two and two together. Instantly, Erik grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on top of him, and he kissed me. Not the kind of kiss where you think your boyfriend is just using you, but the kind where he kisses you adoringly. His tongue came and met mine and both of us groaned. He held me tight against his body, while I clung to him. I knew that he was as in to it as I was. And then that knowledge reminded me. I gently pulled my face back from his so that he'd know that I wasn't abruptly just leaving him or anything. I wonder what expression he took in from what my face let off. So, I smiled at him making sure that he knew that everything was okay and that nothing was wrong. Seeing that he understood my message I asked him, "Do you know what time it is?"

Erik laughed.

"What?" I asked confused. "I didn't find anything funny."

"You." He said. "I was here thinking that you didn't want to be with me and all, but you're just worried about what time it is."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"Yea," Erik said, while he glanced at his phone. "It's six fifteen."

"Damn time flies when you're having fun." I said annoyed. "And I still have to change into my bootie-shorts."

Erik gave me his 'jealous' look. Yes, I know. Erik has developed a jealous look.

"What? You know there are no guys on the team, and I really don't think there are any bisexuals or lesbians either." I wondered why he was getting really jealous-like now. "And, you should know that I'm straight, so there's no competition. Plus, I've given my heart to you."

That seemed to have done it. Erik was the same Erik he had been before I'd mentioned the bootie-shorts. (Note to self: Never mention bootie-shorts when around Erik, unless they have to do with Erik. Then I'm sure it's perfectly acceptable).

"I know. I've given my heart to you, too. That's why it kills me for you to go looking all sexy to cheerleading practice, which in my opinion, is a sport specifically designed for sluts. I just…" Erik paused.

"Just what?" I prompted.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"_You_ losing _me_? I worry about me losing you." I began. "I mean you're the most popular guy in school. Hell, you're our star basketball player. Everyone knows you. I may be head cheerleader, but I am nothing compared to you." I began to cry.

"I've never thought about it that way." Erik said, while drying the tears with his fingers that flowed swiftly down my cheeks.

"Okay, can we drop the subject?" I said. "It's making me cry."

"Yea, sure, of course. I'm sorry, I should really keep my jealousy levels under control."

"Not completely. I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to tell me how you feel."

"I'll tell you when it's really high, or really bad."

"Sounds good." I said. "How about I put my bootie-shorts on and you can be the first to comment on how they look? Or if it'll really make you feel better, you can tell me that they're too short and I'll put on my longer ones."

"Okay, deal."

We stood up and walked slowly, hand in hand, to Erik's car. I got my cheer duffel bag out of his car and walked to the bathroom, with Erik trailing slightly behind. When I got in the bathroom, I unzipped my bag, took my pants off, and replaced them with my shorts. I folded my pants up neatly and put them back in the bag. I zipped up the bag and placed it on my shoulder as I walked back out the bathroom door.

I walked toward Erik and dropped the bag to the ground. I pivoted so that he could see every angle.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"Be completely honest with me." I told him.

"Well, personally I think you look hot as hell." He said looking dazed by my appearance.

"So that means I have to go change." I didn't say it as a question even though Erik answered it anyway.

"No. If you think you look great and that it won't attract any other people, then I'll trust you and let you wear what you want. I'm not going to make you miserable just because I'm jealous."

"Thanks babe." I hugged and kissed him. That's one of the things I liked about Erik. He always puts others before himself. I mean, you'd think as a jock he'd be really mean and a womanizer but he's not. "But really, we should get going."

"Ah, right."

Erik grabbed my duffel bag so that I didn't have to carry it, which I thought was really nice, because I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself. I walked to his other side and took his free hand. We twined our fingers together and walked back to his car. He opened my door for me and I got in. He closed the door and put my duffel bag in the back seat. Erik walked around the car and got in the driver's side, and started the car.

We exited the parking lot and started back on the road to Twinson Benton High School.

"So, when's your next basketball practice?" I asked to get rid of the silence that was filling the car.

"Same time as your cheerleading practice." He said.

"So we'll be done around the same time?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Yea, something like that," Erik responded. "Did you need a ride home?"

"Or…to your house?"

"Yea, that'd be fun."

"Oh yes," I smiled. "Great fun."

Erik pulled in to the school parking lot and parked the car. I got out of the car and then he got out and grabbed my bag, once again. He walked over to where I was standing and took my hand. We walked to the gym entrance of the school and entered. Surprisingly, the basketball team and the cheerleading squad were practicing in the same gym. "Great, just what I needed." I thought. "As if Erik isn't jealous enough."

Erik walked me to my half of the gym, and laid my bag down with all the other cheerleaders'. I starred into his eyes and I could see that he was very calm and relaxed looking. I knew something was up, so I asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Erik said while smiling. "I just get to watch you practice."

"And make sure the guys on your team don't go after me so that you don't have to kick their asses?"

Erik laughed. "Yea, that, too."

As he said that, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. It wasn't the usual goodbye-I'll-see-you-in-an-hour-kiss, but more like the she's-mine-for-those-watching-and-I'm-making-my-point-known kiss. Which was perfectly okay with me cause I didn't want any girl getting all up on my man. So basically we had the same idea, he just used his actions first. He put one hand on my face and put his other on my lower back. I put one arm around his neck and let the other one rest against his chest. I swear I could stay like this forever.

It wasn't long until my best friend Lily said, "Ooh, get 'em girl!" as she shimmied her hips.

I blushed and Erik said, "You look so cute when you blush. I love that about you."

Which, of course, only made me blush more. Erik tried to stifle a giggle and said, "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean for you to get all embarrassed."

"It's all good." I said laughing now too. "You should get going. Don't want to make a scene."

"Yea, you're right." He said.

"Um, could you guys hurry that up?" Lily said pretending to be impatient.

Erik ignored her and kissed me softly one more time. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too. See you in a bit."

"Yup." Erik said.

Erik ran over to his half of the gym and into the boys' locker room. He came back out in his basketball shorts and his Nikes. That's it. No shirt. I wasn't as much jealous as I was gloating. I knew that all the girls on my squad would be impressed with his body. Luckily, for me, I saw this everyday. But still, everytime I saw his bare chest, I was shocked. I wanted to turn around to see who was gawking at him, but Lily interrupted me before I even could.

"Hello, earth to Shayna." She was saying. Lily was waving her hand in front of my face. Apparently, I was starring too hard at Erik. "Great, now that I have your attention, were you planning on leading this practice anytime soon?"

"Huh? Yea, sure." I said. I turned around and called my squad to attention. "Okay, listen up! We're going to stretch."

I stood where I was while everyone else gathered in a circle around me. Once I knew I had their attention, I put my right arm across my body and crossed it with my left, making a T. "Okay one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

I continued leading the stretching, until we were all done and warmed up. "Okay guys we're going to run our routine for regionals, except for instead of the double pyramid, we're doing seven flips and two stunts. Got it?"

"Yea." Was the response given by all.

"Good, I'm proud." I said all snippy like. I turned and faced Briana, who I knew would be trying to do something to piss me off.

"Somebody's PMS-ing." Briana said.

Okay so here's the deal with Briana. Briana thinks she should've won captain over me, because she claims she's more talented and prettier. She also thinks she's the shit and that everyone loves her, when in reality, she's like a friendless loser. By that I mean she has a bunch of friends who secretly hate her. Briana has blonde hair like me, but hers is more on the bleach side. She has green eyes and a nice, round, proportionate face. And if she wasn't so bitchy, people might actually like her. Oh, and Briana isn't exactly the skinniest person in the world either. She's kinda fat. And most importantly, we have been sworn enemies since second grade. All because I accidentally spilled glue all over her when we were in art class.

"Shut the fuck up, Briana. Get over it. I'm done with your games. I'm captain, not you," I said.

Briana rolled her eyes. "Yea, and a shitty one at that."

"Whatever. I'm done with you. Go die in a hole. _Real _people need this air to breathe."

I turned back around and I faintly heard one of the guys say, "Erik, man, you best get your girl."

Erik stopped playing and looked over at me. He met my gaze and I just smiled at him. He blew me a kiss and then went back to playing.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Briana said.

Oh my gosh, I can't believe she had the nerve to keep talking, so I said, "Good, maybe you'll puke your guts out and die."

I heard people trying to stifle their laughter and knew that I had won.

"Oh, and by the way, Briana, this is a privilege for you to be on my squad. I can take you off just like I put you on. Think about that." I spit the words at her and then walked away to go set up the mats.

Once the mats were set up, I instructed the team to get in their positions for the dance part of the routine. I got out the CD player and hit play. I went to the front of mats and counted off : "Alright, five, six, seven, eight."

I came up with the routine, so I didn't need to practice with the squad until at least the week before regionals. The entire practice we worked on the routine, and after every five mistakes I made them take five laps around the gym. But, soon enough practice was over and I could finally relax. I cleaned up the mats and put the CD player away. By the time I was done with that, everyone was gone except for Lily, Erik, and Jack.

Erik and Jack play on the Varsity basketball team together. They're like brothers, so the four of us double date a lot. Jack is tall, lean, and muscular. He has shaggy brown hair and hazel colored eyes.

I sat down on the bleachers with Lily, while we waited for the guys to come out of the locker room.

"So what did you think of the routine?" I asked.

"I thought it was good. Better than last year." Lily answered.

"Oh, yes. Much better than last years."

"No Kidding." Lily said. "OMG! I so thought that you were going to smack Briana in her face!"

"I wanted to. But I thought better of myself."

Lily started laughing and said, "If I was you I would've bitch-slapped her into next week."

"Yea, I know you would've." I said, now laughing with Lily.

The entrances of Jack and Erik interrupted our laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just Briana," Lily replied.

"Braina?" Jack asked sounding really confused. "I thought you guys hated her."

"We do." Lily and I said simultaneously.

"Then how is she funny?" Erik asked.

"She personally isn't funny. What we want to do to her is funny." I explained.

Erik and Jack had made it over to where we were sitting and joined us.

"What do you want to do to her?" Jack asked. "You guys gonna feel up on her?"

"That's be hot." Erik said teasingly.

I smacked Erik on the arm. "Ew, hell no!" I said.

"We want to bitch-slap her into next week." Lily explained.

"It's about time." Jack said.

"Seriously." Erik said.

"We know." Lily said.

"So are you ready?" Jack asked Lily.

"Yea, sure."

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Jack and I are going to go see a movie." Lily answered.

"You guys wanna come?" Jack asked.

I looked at Erik.

"No thanks, we have plans of our own." Erik said.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Playing doctor." Jack said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"No, actually we're going to my house. Probably gonna watch a movie or something."

"C'mon, it's Friday night. Go out, have some fun." Lily said.

"No thanks." I said. "Maybe another time."

"Doctor." Jack coughed.

Lily hit him for me. "Leave them alone." She said.

"Alright then." Jack said. "See you guys later."

"See ya." Lily said.

"See ya later." Erik said.

"Bye. Text me." I responded. I gave Jack and Lily a hug and then they left.

"You ready?" Erik asked me.

"Yea, sure, lets go."

Erik grabbed my bag and I took his hand. We walked out of the gym and into the parking lot where his car waited. He put my stuff in the back seat and then opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he closed the door. Erik then got in the driver's side and started the car. We exited the parking lot and headed to his house.

"Hey, do your parents know where you're going?" Erik asked.

"No. I'll text them." I said. I dug through my purse and found my cell phone. I pulled it out and created a new message: Going 2 Erik's house. Luv u bye. "All taken care of."

"Good. Don't need the cops coming into my house cause your parents think I kidnapped you or anything."

I smiled. "I find it funny on how amazingly accurate you are too."

"I know. That's actually something your parents would do."

I starred at him. I couldn't respond or anything. I got lost in the fact of how amazing Erik was. I mean, he understands me and everything. I love him. He's everything a boyfriend should be.

I guess he noticed my starring cause he said, "What?"

"Your name should be Justin."

"Okay then? Why?" He asked.

"Cause you're Justincredible." I said. "You're perfect. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you, too." He said. "Wait, should my name really be Justin?"

I was laughing. "No, it's just the saying won't work with any other name except Justin."

"Okay, well that's good to know." He said.

We had turned into his driveway, and got out of the car. I walked to his side and took his hand. It was nights like these that made me thankful that Erik didn't have any siblings. It just made things too awkward when kids were around. The most you can do is hold each other's hand, or else you have snot nosed kids starring at you and saying, "Ew!"

It was then that I received my parent's text response: K have fun. C u l8r. Btw u comin home tonite then? I looked at Erik and he seemed perfectly at ease, so I guessed he hadn't read my text.

"Hey, can I stay here?" I asked Erik. "My parents texted me and asked me if I was coming home tonight."

"Sure you can." Erik said.

"Thanks, babe." I responded.

Erik smiled at me and made my heart soar.

I responded to my parents: No, I'm not. I'll c u 2morrow.

I put my phone away so that I could give Erik my undivided attention. We made it to his front door and hey unlocked the door and let us in.

Erik's house is nice. It's like one of those that you see in movies where everyone throws parties and stuff like that. Complete with a pool, flat screen TVs, and balconies that oversee things. I loved it here. This place always made me feel welcome.

We took of our shoes and left them by the door. I went straight ahead to Erik's room, while he stopped and called, "Mom, Dad, Shayna and I are here!"

I went into his room and sat on his bed.

Erik's room is like every other guy's room I know. Okay, so you have the bed in the corner of the room piled with magazines and girls. Then you have clothes, not sure whether clean or dirty, thrown all over the room. Next comes the computer over crowded with everything else and what not, and the cleanest place of all, is where you keep your car keys, wallet, cologne, and the important stuff. Everything else is just storage.

Erik came in looking eagerly excited now and said, "Yes, I know my room is a mess."

"Okay? I wasn't even going to say anything, because you're a guy, and this is a typical guys room," I said. "Or at least I think you are. Just kidding."

"Yea I don't think any girl can kiss as well as I do." He said.

"I don't remember how you kiss." I said. "You should refresh my memory."

Erik came over and sat on the bed with me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I swear he knocked me breathless. His tongue came in my mouth, and I loved every minute of it. His tongue was warm and tasted like mints. Erik pushed me down so that I was lying down and that he was laying on top of me. He slid his hands down my body, making me shiver, but that just seemed to make the kissing deeper.

I took my arms and wrapped them tight around Erik's neck, pulling him even closer to me. "Mmm," I sighed. "This is nice."

"Yea it is," Erik mumbled. "You taste so good."

Erik kept on mumbling. I didn't catch most of it. He said things like, "mmm and ahh."

Erik let me breathe, and moved on to my neck. I knew that tomorrow we'd both have some explaining to do to Lily and Jack, if not the entire basketball team and the cheerleading squad. Our parents wouldn't even care. They'd just say something like, "Aww, they're in love," or something to that extent. The only time that they would've cared is if I came home one night and told them I was pregnant. Our parents trusted us to never go that far, unless we were married, or we lived someplace else besides the roof over all of our heads.

Erik slid his hands up under my shirt and rubbed them along the length of my torso.

I sighed.

Erik pulled his own shirt off, and I traced the squares on his chest. Oh my gosh, Erik was just so tan and muscular. I couldn't believe that this beauty is mine, and that he loved me for me.

I knew that if I didn't say anything soon, we'd both end up wanting to continue. So despite my desire, I shoved against Erik's chest. Erik responded and held himself in a push up plank over me. His eyes smoldered and pleaded. Instantly, I began to feel guilty but I stayed strong.

"Hey, you know why we have to stop," I said.

"Yea I know," Erik said. "It just sucks."

"Yes it does but the question is, are _you _ready to become a daddy?"

"No."

I took my hand and brushed it against his cheek. "Exactly. One of the consequences we could've faced."

"Abortion," Erik mumbled.

"I would never kill our child!" I screamed at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was just thinking logical," He said defensively.

"If you really loved me--"

"I know, I know," Erik interrupted. "It's just really hard sometimes."

"I know. Now is of those times."

Erik sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. I sat up too, and leaned against him. Erik then wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "So…what do you want to do?"

My head had a pretty good idea of what I _wanted _to do. But knowing we couldn't do what I wanted, I said, " Anything."

Erik smiled at me.

I frowned and said, "Not that."

Erik sighed and smiled again.

I looked up at him and asked, "What?"

"It's just funny how you tell me you want to do anything, but then you say no when you interpret what _I _want to do."

I rolled my eyes. "Are we seriously having this fight?"

Erik looked me seriously in the eyes; "Do you love me?"

I smiled and said, "Of course I do."

Erik gave me the "well what're we waiting for" expression.

"Are you serious? I mean I can't get pregnant before regionals and you definitely can't be in the game for playoffs if you're worrying about becoming a father."

"So that's what this is about?" Erik asked. "Timing?"

"Yea, if neither of us had huge events coming up, do you really think I'd just sit here talking about it?"

"No, probably not."

"I'll tell you what. After this year, senior year, we can do _whatever _we want."

"You do know that the end of this year is only two weeks away."

"Yes, I realize that.

Erik leaned down and kissed me.

"So…what do you want to do?" I asked Erik.

"Nothing really. Unless you're up for some ice cream and some guitar hero."

"Ice cream really?" I asked. "At midnight?"

"Yea, really." Erik smiled.

"Sure, I'll have some."

I got up and stood next to Erik's bed while I waited for him to get off the bed. He walked over to my side and then out the door.

Erik waited for me while I caught up with him; "Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?"

"No, why?"

"Temptation."

Erik smiled at me and flexed his muscles. "Am I tempting you?"

I smacked his chest. "Yes."

Erik laughed and then said, "Sorry." He then ran back into his room and put his shirt out, then flitted right back to my side again. "C'mon."

I followed Erik down the hallway and into the kitchen. Erik's mom and dad were in the kitchen enjoying the newspaper and a good cup of coffee.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Erik greeted his parents.

"Hi," his parents said simultaneously.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Scott." I said.

"Hey Shayna how're you?" Mrs. Scott said.

"Fine thank you, How bout you?"

"Surviving."

"That's good."

"Yes, it is."

It was quiet and awkward for a minute but then Mr. Scott broke the silence. "So what're you kids down here for?"

"Just some ice cream, dad." Erik responded while he walked over and opened the freezer.

"Riiiiigggghhhht." Mr. Scott said. "That's what you want me to think."

"No really, it's true." Erik said as he looked around for the ice cream.

"You don't have to tell me about your sex life if you don't want to, I just want to know that you two are being responsible."

Erik shut the freezer and shock crossed his face. He walked over to the mahogany counter, where I was leaning against, and set the ice cream on it. Erik's mom then left the room. It was quiet and really, really awkward. I could tell I was blushing.

"Umm, dad, it's not like that." Erik said.

Mr. Scott looked at Erik.

"Really? Oh, well, okay then," Mr. Scott said. He looked at me then and said, "Then why is Shayna blushing?"

"I don't know, maybe because you embarrassed her."

Of course when they were talking about me, I blushed even more.

"Oh." Erik's dad looked at him and then said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Mr. Scott turned and looked at me and said, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It's okay, wasn't intentional," I said as I stared at the counter.

Erik's dad then left the room too and disappeared into the hallway.

I looked up from the counter and into Erik's eyes. He was smiling, but I didn't know what for, and curiosity got the best of me, so I asked, "What?"

"You look hot as hell when you blush."

"Oh." I said as I peered at the counter again.

Erik lifted my chin with his index finger, and waited till I met his gaze to kiss me. "I'm sorry if my dad embarrassed you."

"No biggy. It's amazing how close he'd come to being right, though."

Erik smiled. "Yea, it is."

Erik dropped his finger from my chin and went to look around for some disposable bowls. It was kinda funny watching him look, because the whole time he was looking, they were sitting on the counter right next to me.

"Looking for these?" I asked as I picked up the stack of white Styrofoam bowls.

Erik turned around and looked at me. "Yea, actually I was."

I smiled. "I thought so."

"Where were they?"

I gestured to the counter. "Right here."

"Really? Wow."

Erik walked over to me and took the bowls and set them back on the counter. He opened the ice cream and took out one of those ice cream scoop things. He began to serve two heaping bowls of cookie-dough, mouse-track ice cream, but I stopped him.

"Wow, you don't really expect me to eat all of that, do you?" I asked as I eyed the mountain of ice cream.

"Not really, I just wanted to give you enough." He replied with a bit of a joking tone.

"You can just give me half of that." I said. "And _you're _going to eat _all _of that?" I asked with a lot of skepticism.

Erik shrugged. "Probably."

Erik put my half of ice cream that I didn't want back into the container, and the container back in the freezer. He left the ice cream scoop on the counter, and dug out two spoons. Erik handed me a spoon and my ice cream, then he dove right into his own.

"Wow, well, okay then."

I began to nibble at my ice cream because I wasn't really in the mood for ice cream, it was just something to do.

"You ready to play some serious guitar hero?" Erik asked with eager excitement in his voice.

I noticed that he was done with his ice cream and was now just waiting for me to hurry up.

"Oh, yes, can't wait." I said allowing heavy sarcasm flow into my tone.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Erik said as he mock punched my shoulder.

I eventually got bored with my ice cream, so I just set it on the counter.

"Sure, let's play." I said forcing a smile across my face.

Erik was too excited. This was the first time we'd ever played guitar hero together. He practically sprinted up the stairs and went to set up the Playstation 2. I followed him at a much slower pace.

I walked into his room and he already had everything set up. Erik, of course, was player one, while I had to settle for player two.

As thrilled as I was about playing, I decided to change the rules a bit.

"Okay, if we're going to play, I'm going to add some new rules." I said sounding pretty interested in what was going on now.

"Okay, like what?" Erik asked with extreme curiosity.

"Loser has to take off a piece of clothing for each song they lose."

Erik was smiling the smile that drove me insane. "'Kay. I like these rules."

I smiled. "So do I."

We began playing and I lost the first two songs, but then Erik lost the next one, so I was feeling pretty confident about this game.

I only had on my black bra, underwear, and jeans. Erik had on just his boxers and pants.

"Having fun?" Erik asked.

I was staring at Erik now. "Yea, I'm enjoying the view."

"Well, so am I." Erik said, as he looked me up and down.

Great, I lost the next song, so I took off my pants.

Erik whistled. "Sexy."

"Okay, before I lose again and make you even more horny than you already are now, I fucking quit." I sat down my guitar and stood in the middle of the room with my arms folded over my chest, looking like a very upset toddler.

Erik laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Nothing really. You wanted to play a game where you could see me undressed, but it turns out I get to see you undress."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Right, hilarious."

"And entertaining." Erik added.

"Whatever," I said. "Take a good, long look cause you aren't going to see me like this again for at least two weeks."

"I doubt that."

"Say what?" I asked with a hint of ghetto.

"I don't think it'll be that hard for me to seduce you." Erik said while he walked over to me and cradled me against his chest.

"Yea, probably not, but you wouldn't cause you love me and you can wait." I said.

"I don't know about the waiting part." He whispered in my ear.

"Well, I do," I said as I walked over to go lay down on the bed.

Erik turned off the PS 2 and the TV and then he climbed into bed with me. "But you're right about the I love you part."

Erik sat up against the headboard, while I curled up into his masculine arms. It was nice like this. Kinda awkward and tempting, but not unnatural. This is just how Erik and I were. We were like two puzzle pieces that certainly fit together, or a teeter-totter where we balanced each other put perfectly.

I looked at the alarm clock on Erik's dresser next to his bed. It read 2:30 am. "Don't you feel tired at all?" I asked. It really surprised me by how fast time had gotten away from us. "I mean, like it's almost 3 in the morning."

"Kinda. But I'm having fun." Erik said sleepily.

"Fun?" I asked confused. "We're sitting here, on your bed, cuddling and that's fun? Wow, okay then."

Erik kissed my forehead. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yea, but I'm not worth you losing sleep over."

"Wait, hold up, are _you _tired?"

"Yea, very." I yawned as if to back up my point.

Erik was running his fingers through my hair now, and it actually made me even more tired.

"Okay, so I don't know about you, but I am tired, and I'm going to go to sleep." I said. "And if you were smart, you'd do the same."

I stretched out on his bed and set my head in Erik's lap. I didn't bother putting my clothes back on, because honestly, I didn't care. I knew that if he loved me enough, he wouldn't try to do anything to me or make me feel guilty, so that he can get what he wants. I trust him, and that was all that mattered.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep, it's that I can't sleep," Erik said tiredly.

"Why not?"

"I'm too amused to sleep."

"Not following," I said as I turned onto my side and propped myself up on to one elbow.

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too hyper to sleep. It's like adrenaline or a sugar rush."

"I told you ice cream at midnight was a bad idea," I teased. "Okay, if I can make you laugh, will you please try falling asleep?"

"Couldn't hurt."

"Okay, so there's this dark, dark house. In the dark, dark house, is a dark, dark hallway. At the end of the dark, dark hallway, there is a dark, dark, staircase. At the top of the dark, dark staircase, there is a dark, dark attic—"

"Is this supposed to be a scary story, or make me laugh?" Erik wondered idly.

"Hold on, I wasn't finished," I said. "And in the dark, dark attic, there is a dark, dark chest. In the dark, dark chest, there is a dark, dark jacket. And in the dark, dark jacket, there is a dark, dark pocket. In the dark, dark pocket, there is a dark, dark box. And in the dark, dark box, there is a… pink jelly bean!"

Erik laughed. "Okay, seriously? That is the stupidest joke I've ever heard!"

"Yea, I know, exactly the point." I said. "Plus, you laughed and we can finally go to sleep."

"Only because it was stupid!" Erik argued.

"The deal was if I made you laugh, you'd try to fall asleep," I pointed out. "I never said anything about the joke being funny."

"Whatever, but if it makes you happy, I will try to go to sleep."

Erik lay down next to me on the bed. He took off his pants cause I guess it's customary for guys to sleep in nothing but their boxers. He took the sheets and blankets that we had been laying on and pulled them out from underneath us and put them over us. Erik stretched his arms out and placed them around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. We were facing each other, so you could definitely tell how much the other wanted to continue. It was there, in his eyes, and probably in mine.

"No, go to sleep," I whispered. I don't think he could hear me, and if he could, it wasn't coherent.

Erik sighed, but closed his eyes. He was out in a matter of minutes.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. I tried many times, but I was just as successful as the first. Normally, it was real easy to fall asleep. I don't know what it was now. It wasn't stress or nerves, or at least not that I could tell anyway. Anxiety? No, I would feel too much of a need to be moving around. I couldn't tell what it was. But eventually the feeling subsided and I was able to finally sleep.

I woke up early and noticed that is was just breaking daylight. It felt like it was about seven in the morning. Erik was still sleeping. He seemed peaceful and completely at ease. I figured I probably had about at least three more hours before Erik would awake, so I carefully maneuvered out of Erik's arms and out of the bed. I put my cheerleading shorts on with my cheer tank top.

Since I was up so early, I decided to ponder around Erik's room. His room was so disorganized it wasn't even funny. Clothes were thrown out all over the carpeted floor. The wooden dresser doors wouldn't even shut; they were overfilled with more clothes. I looked at his collection of trophies and pictures that were displayed on shelves on the walls above the dressers. For they were the only things that were organized in his entire room.

Instantly, I recognized the picture of us at the championship game two years ago. It was the picture of me jumping on Erik's back right after he'd shot the tie breaking shot for our school. Erik being in his basketball uniform and me in my cheerleading uniform. It was the same night he had asked me out. Erik and I have been together since sophomore year and now we're seniors. I felt like I was about to cry. I blinked fast to keep the tears from rolling down my face. It was really touching to know that he kept this picture neat and safe and not thrown into the mess displayed everywhere else in this room.

I set the picture down carefully; I didn't want to damage it. I guess this picture meant too much to either of us. I had the same picture in my room on the night table next to my bed. It reminds me that even through all the hard times, Erik would always be there for me, and that I loved him for that.

I began to look at all the other stuff Erik had stashed in his room. Some of it was very impressing and some well, not so much. Wow, I feel like I'm on Room Raiders or something.

Hey wat do u guyz think should happen next?? I gotta few idea i wanna hear wat u guyz gotta say!!! comment rate plz!!!!!


End file.
